The Perfect Wedding
by Be Obscene
Summary: Sequel of "Love Like No Other". Bella and her stepmother Renee are getting married but before they can say I do they have to deal with judgement from the town and Bella's own family. Contains obvious slash, sexual content and all of that good stuff!
1. Chapter 1

**It took me a while to get to a part 2 but here it is. Bella and her stepmother Renee getting married and how the town will react to this news. I will try to add chapters as frequently as I can. Please review, feedback would be nice!**

Bella had been living with Renee for 2 months without any contact from her father or mother, she had thought about calling but didn't think much good would come of it.

"You're no daughter of mine" she remembered her mother, Charlene say; it hurt but she was now with someone that could love her for who she was. She was sitting at the kitchen table that morning, Renee had poured both of them some coffee, Bella had grown to like it even though she had restraints about it being too strong for her in the past. She was thinking about graduation and if her parents would even show up, if they could find it in their hearts to forgive her. It didn't take long for all of Forks to ask questions about why she would be living with her stepmom and why her parents showed so much resintment toward her. At school, Bella didn't have to even tell her friends about what happened, they seemed to already get the picture.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Jessica asked one day at lunch.

"Um...yeah" Bella said back, trying her best to smile.

"It's good to have you back" said Angela, glad that her best friend hadn't abandoned their circle.

"We'll always be there for you Bella" Jessica said, putting her arms around her.

"T-thanks" Bella stuttered, a bit confused.

"We always knew you two were close" Angela smiled.

Bella's eyebrows raised, she was feeling ill, "How did you...?"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Your mom telling our moms why she kicked you out was a big help. I mean, why else would you move in with your step mom when your family was getting back together?" said Angela as if she had been unravelling this mystery since it started.

"I could think of a few" Bella said nervously.

"Don't worry Bella, not everyone knows, we'll keep this a secret" Jessica said. Bella wasn't so sure it would be much of a secret for very long, she was already getting strange looks whenever she walked down the hall. She thought about telling Renee about her friends knowing but was hesitant to what her thoughts might be; they did say they would still be her friend they even thought the two of them together was kind of sweet but it just didn't seem like the right time for them to make it public.

"Don't people wonder why I turned down Jacob and prom? I'm sure everyone by now knows I'm a...I'm a..."

"People are idiots, they'll spread rumors" Angela said, "But don't worry. So what if you like women, older women I should say."

"Yeah, Renee's practically a cougar" joked Jessica.

"You guys!" Bella tried to lower her voice and keep from laughing; she was glad to have friends like them, ones that didn't judge her for her unusual love or some times odd behaviour, she could only wish her guy friends could be as accepting or even the town itself.

Bella walked over to the sink in the kitchen, at that moment Renee got up and walked behind her. She covered Bella's eyes with both hands, Bella laughed.

"And what are you doing?"

"Don't turn around until I say" Renee said softly, Bella obliged, "Okay, now."

Bella turned around to see Renee holding a ring box; she instantly had knots in her stomach. She opened the box to reveal a most expensive looking, sparkiling diamond ring she had ever seen.

"Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" Renee asked as tears built up in her eyes. Bella was speechless, she would have never guessed this day would come; sure they had talked about moving into another place and thought about eloping but nothing as special as this, "I know that you can do better, Bells. You'll always be my lion cub."

"Yes" said Bella, crying tears of joy, "Yes I will!"

She sprang at Renee, jumping into her arms and kissed her passionatley, pressing her moist lips against hers; Bella thought about just how smulchy this all was, how cheesey but she loved Renee and would do almost anything for her because it made her happy.

"Maybe we should celebrate" Renee said, breaking the kiss. Bella smiled and answered her with a quick peck on the lips. Renee carried Bella to the bedroom, Bella could harldy believe it but she was going to have her fairy tale ending, of course there was much to do but it would all soon be worth it.

**To Be Continued. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I realized I made a small error in the last chapter about how long Bella had been staying with Renee but it's no big deal. Please share/review. I'll try to keep chapters coming.**

Bella's day was joyous after Renee popped the question, she was smiling throughout the day which was quite rare. Her friends knew something was up but every time they asked her she would change the subject.

"Seriously, Bella, what's going on?" Angela asked at the end of the day.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Bella said looking away.

"It's about Renee, isn't it?" Jessica sneered.

Bella just smiled.

"She asked you something didn't she?" Angela almost burst out.

"I'm not telling" Bella sang.

"Come on, we're your best friends" Jessica assured her.

"Oh, alright" Bella sighed; she huddled close to them and whispered the truth, they almost screamed aloud.

"Bella, this is big!" Angela squealed.

"Please, keep your voice down!" Bella demanded, checking to see if anyone was watching them.

"And you said yes, right?" Jessica asked, eyes wide.

"Oh course!" Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"Do you have it? The you know..." Angela said, trying to be subtle.

Bella looked around to check if the coast was clear, she dug into her back pack and pulled out the engagement ring box and flashed the ring to the girls; both were trembling in its presence.

"That must have cost a fortune" Jessica said keeping her voice low.

"Bella, this is fantastic" Angela said, leaning in for a hug, "So, what's the plan?"

"Well...we've been talking about it. It's going to be a kind of graduation present."

The girls were more than ecstatic, they wanted to be a part of the wedding desperatley, Bella wasn't one to argue. It seemed everything was going to fine until Angela brought up her parents, Bella still had no idea what she was going to do about them. Bella told them she would worry about them later.

She returned home, Renee was washing dishes, Bella walked up behind her and put her arms around her, resting her head on her shoulder. "Welcome home" Renee smiled, still looking down at the plate she was scrubbing. Bella kissed her neck up and down.

"My friends know about us. They know about the engagement. They practically beat it out of me. I hope you don't mind."

Renee lifted her head and looked into Bella's innocent looking eyes, "That's fantastic. As long as they don't actually beat you. If anyone ever hurt you I would break every bone in their body."

"Wow. Well, I'd say you wouldn't need to go that far" Bella said, a little flattered, "But it is nice to know you look out for me."

Renee turned away from the sink and put her arms around Bella's waist, "You're very precious to me. If anything were to ever happen I don't know what I'd do." She took Bella's hand and kissed it softly.

"You don't need to worry about me, babe" Bella winked.

"I love it when you call me babe" Renee said, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry, soon I'll get a job and bring my own money in"

"Bella, don't worry too much about that. I mean what about school? College?"

Bella had barely put much thought into it, "I was thinking classes at home. There are schools I can take classes for online."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Renee asked her seriously.

"Whether I'm working some low paying job, going to some prestigious school...as long as I can come home to you, it will all be worth it."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Renee said, shaking her head and smiling. The two of them kissed intimently, Bella slid her fingers into Renee's pants, "You're so good at being bad."

Both of them were unzipping their pants and fondiling their crotch, Renee enjoyed watching how aroused Bella got, her eyes turned animalistic, whenever that happened, Bella was in the mood for being in control, even biting her in all the right places; she would naw on her hard erect nipples and her ear lobes. Things did heat up which reminded Renee she had to get dinner started but first a lie down on the bed with her future Mrs.

"I don't have a probelm taking your last name. Bella Dwyer doesn't sound bad. But I couldn't imagine you not being a Swan" Bella spoke as she played with Renee's hair in bed, both of them lying on their sides.

"I'll be a Swan, only if you want me to."

"I want you to."

"Bella...about your parents..."

"I know" she sighed.

"Please, try calling them. I know they'll forgive you" Renee said confidently.

"I'll do it for you. I'll do anything to make sure this wedding turns out perfect" Bella smiled. Renee leaned in and kissed her.

"Well, I'm going to get dinner started."

Bella watched her get up and leave. _"Talk to my parents...Easier said..." _thought Bella.

**...**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter! What obstacles will Bella and Renee face now?...**

"You have reached Charlie and Charlene Swan, please leave a message with your name and number after the beep" the voice of Bella's mother said rather bemused on the answering machine. Bella drew a blank, she couldn't think of exactly what to say, what she should start with.

After the beep she struggled but managed to get out what needed to be said, "...Mom...it's me...it's Bella. Please call me when you get this...I...I really want to talk to you. I miss you guys...I'm sorry...I just really want to talk to you soon about everything that's been going on." She felt like saying more but her time was up.

She told Renee about her call, she was trembling a little, she was scared her mother might actually want to meet with her, it would be so awkward for both of them.

"I'm proud of you" Renee said, taking Bella in her arms.

"What if we do end up talking? What if they still stand by what they said?"

"Then you'll just have to go by your heart my sweet" Renee said, kissing her on the forehead.

"I could never leave you, you know that" Bella spoke softly, "I feel like no matter what I tell them, they'll never take me seriously."

Renee saw how depressed Bella was getting, she had plans for times like these. It had been a long week for both of them and it was time to unwind. Renee had a fantasy about Bella as a delivery girl and her as a lonely and forgotten housewife; they tried to think of what Bella could be delivering. They settled on a pizza.

"Okay, you'll be the sexy housewife and I'll be the hot pizza delivery girl" Bella said, swaying her hair back comicly making Renee giggle. They both got ready, getting into costume and character, Renee put on some lingere and a mauve silk robe while Bella tried to make herself look slightly professional by putting her hair in a ponytail and a black hat on,she had nothing that would really pass as a uniform except for a pair of tight, black jeans.

The entire thing went along like an old porno, Bella stood outside, she was expecting a neighbour to be walking by to see her. She held an empty flat box that had once had an apple pie inside as her prop. She waited a few minutes before ringing the door bell, giving Renee a bit more time to get into character. She smiled, just thinking about what Renee had on. She rang the bell; Renee opened the door slowly, building up Bella's anticipation, she came into full view wearing her almost see through robe and white-laced lingere, no doubt a sneak peek at what their honeymoon might have in store.

"Why, hello there" Renee said in a breathy, sensual voice.

"I have your pizza, ma'am" said Bella, doing her best to keep from laughing, "That will be, uh...12.95."

"I'll just grab my purse. Please, come inside" Renee said, brushing her hand on Bella's chin.

Bella followed Renee inside and they began to make out with not much else build up, disappointing Bella, hoping for some seduction. She broke away, still talking in character, "Miss, what are you doing?"

Renee was confused by this at first but got what Bella was doing, "I don't have very much company. Especially good looking girls like yourself."

"Well...you are a very sexy woman. Don't you have a husband?"

"I did have a husband but he ran off."

"That's a damn shame" Bella said before locking lips with her. Renee removed Bella's hat and took her hair out of the ponytail, sliding her fingers between the soft strands; she loved Bella's long hair. She also got Bella out of her top to admire and massage her breasts, they might not have been very big but they were nice. As she put one breast in her mouth and began to suck, Bella tilted her head back and let out a loud moan. They eventually got to the bedroom where Renee had Bella sit on the bed and she removed her pants.

"Here, let me give you a tip!" Renee said, pulling down Bella's panties. She went down on Bella, performing oral sex on Bella, knowing that it was what she wanted and hearing her screams and some times colorful language was a bonus. Bella felt the fabric on Renee's laced panties, it was such a turn on that she just couldn't control herself.

It was the perfect end to the week and an excellent start for the weekend, Bella's mind was off her parents and school and all other problems that faced her. She was surprised that just before she was going to call it a night she recieved a text from Mike to meet with him tomorrow. This was unusual in that Bella had hardly spoken to Mike or any of the other boys at school since she started dating Renee.

Bella texted him back asking where he would want to meet, he quicky texted back he was willing to pick her up the next morning. Bella told Renee she would be gone for a while tomorrow and that she wouldn't be long.

"You're not seeing someone on the side, are you?" Renee joked.

"Now why on Earth would I want to do that?" Bella asked while putting her hands on Renee's waist, carefully sliding them down, further south.

"Frisky?"

"I was trying to be smooth" Bella laughed.

The next morning came quickly, Bella was just getting ready when she got another text from Mike saying he would be there in five minutes, _"Yikes! Bella thought, I wonder what's so important"_ she thought. She heard a car horn, she raced through the kitchen but not before planting a kiss on Renee's cheek.

"Have a good time" Renee said, patting her on the butt. Bella turned around, looking at Renee surprised. She just smiled. Bella climbed into Mike's silver camaro and they drove off.

"So, what's up?" Bella asked a serious looking Mike.

"The usual" he said, "How's everything going with you?"

"Oh...well, pretty good. I mean, I haven't spoken to my parents the last couple months but I think that will change soon."

"What about things with Renee?"

"Um...she's really great. I mean we lived together before so she's a good roommate."

"I know you two are together now, Bella" Bella froze, she didn't know what to say, "I got it out of Jessica."

"Oh..." Bella said, a bit crushed, but Jessica wasn't much for keeping secrets.

"She also told me about the ring"

"Um, yeah. We're still not sure when we'll do that. Make it official."

Bella was puzzled to what Mike was getting at, could it be possible he was jealous? Even more, Bella wasn't sure where he was taking her.

"You really think this is what you want?"

"Yes. I know how it seems but everything that's happened to me is like out of some fairy tale. I mean not the normal ones, unlike being tortured by an evil stepmother I fell in love with mine. Not to say Renee is evil." Mike was silent after that, he turned the car into what looked like a private drive way, leading into the woods, "Um, Mike? Where are we going?"

That's when Bella saw a barn and a bunch of people she had never seen before. Mike stopped the car, "Sorry, Bella. But this is for your own good."

Bella turned to her window and was startled to see some scary guy looking at her. She was trapped, she didn't know what was going to happen to her next...

**To Be Continued! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It might be a while before I submit another chapter. This won't be as long as the previous story "Love Like No Other." Will return though. Happy Holidays!**

It was almost 6 o'clock and there was still no word from Bella, Renee was starting to get a little worried. She tried calling her phone but it went straight to voicemail, she couldn't find the numbers for her friends written down any where either. She couldn't have gotten into any trouble, could she? Renee hated to have the thought of her love being in any kind of danger, she put it upon herself to protect her. She still had her motherly insticnt, all of the years prior when she took the job there was no time to put herself first.

She drove into town to the mall, it was possible she could have gone there and turned off her phone, there was a movie theatre there. There was a familiar car in the parkin lot, it looked like something Alice would drive, a yellow camaro. When she entered the mall it didn't take long to spot Alice and Jessica, both were in the food court talking with some boys.

"Renee?" Jessica said, realizing who it was that was standing next to their table.

"Hello girls, have you seen Bella?"

"Bella? No, we haven't heard from her all day" said Alice checking her phone.

"She isn't answering any of my texts" Jessica pointed out.

"I called her several times but it keeps going to her voicemail" Renee said as she sat down to relax, "She told me she was going to be spending time with someone today, a boy."

The school boys the girls were sitting with were asked to give them some space by Alice who decided it was best to make this a private conversation given the circumstances of Bella and Renee's relationship.

"Bella's been talking almost non stop about the wedding" said Alice excited, "I honestly can't wait."

"Alice, calm down for a second" Jessica interupted, "Are you worried something happened?"

"I am."

"Do you remember who she went with?"

"It's so hard keeping track of teenagers' names these days. I think it was Mike."

"Mike?" Jessica said seriously.

"He's harmless" said Alice, "You don't have to worry about him, he wouldn't hurt anybody."

"I haven't seen or heard from Mike in the past two days. His house isn't that far from here if you wanted to check and see if she's there" Jessica explained.

"Thanks sweetie, what's the address" Renee asked, getting out her phone to type it in. She was determined to find out what was happening. A thought crossed her mind that maybe she was being introucive, maybe Bella wanted her space but she would have told her.

Meanwhile in a dark room, tied to a chair, Bella was heavily medicated, drosy and not going any where. She couldn't see anythng but the dirt floor beneath her, lit by a single hanging bulb above. There were muddled voices, murmurs that were incoherent but suddenly became clear.

"Are you sure this was the best idea?" a female voice asked.

"There's no turning back now" a gruff male voice spoke up.

"I think she's waking up" a voice that sounded like Mike said. Bella was able to see his scared, pale face, her vision was still a little blurred but she could make it out. She tried to speak but couldn't get past a whisper.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" the gruff voice asked. Bella raised her head to try to see who he was, she saw an older, chubby man with a grayish brown beard and glasses.

"Wh-where am I? What-wh-what are you doing to me?"

The man put a hand to her cheek, holding her head up, "Bella, I'm here to help you", she looked confused, her eyes squinted, "We're all here to help you."

"You drugged me."

"We needed to sedate you. This was the only way."

"I don't understand."

"Bella, you are here to be saved. Some people very close to you in your life have shown concern about your unwholesome lifestyle."

"Did my parents put you up to this?"

"Some friends of yours helped put this together."

That's when Bella remembered Mike, he had brought her to this barn, someone close to her had decieved her.

"Who are you? A priest?"

"Forgive me, my name is John Campbell. I run a home where myself and some collegues of mine help troubled youth, a rehabilitation of sorts."

Bella clued in to what this was, some kind of crazy religious fanatics were going to try to brainwash her and make her believe that she was living in sin, that what she was doing was wrong.

"Bella, what you're doing with your step mother, Renee is not a good thing" John said now putting his hand on her chin and smiling, "But do not fear, there is still hope for you."

"You can't stop me from loving her."

"My dear, I cannot call what you two have is love" he spoke with scincerety.

"I love her, I do. You can't tell me otherwise. I know that it is hard to understand but when I'm with her there's nowhere else I'd rather be. When I look into her eyes, I feel safe."

"I fear you have watched too many movies."

"If you knew love, you wouldn't say that. I think you're just scared becasue you don't understand."

"I do understand. I understand that you don't understand how sick this is. You are in a relationship with a woman and that is unacceptable."

"You can't force me to love someone. I won't go out with a boy just so I don't offend anyone. So I'm gay. So what? I'm getting married. It's not like you have to watch it" she noticed Mike watching her from behind a few scary looking people that were the collegues of John, "Mike, did you bring me here becasue you were jealous of Renee?"

"I was scared for you Bella" Mike saidlike a scared child.

"He was scared for his young friend. You are an eightteen year old girl with the whole world ahead of her and now you are about to throw it all away" John continued.

"You can just keep talking John but I won't have to listen much longer because I know Renee is looking for me right now and when she finds out where I am I will be back to planning for our future. I don't know what's going to happen to you but I honestly hope you find the kind of happiness I found. I really do.

John continued his rant he even had his collegues tie Bella tighter to the chair and told her they would be there for days until they were certain she was cured. The barn doors burst open, bright lights shun in, blinding everyone, it was followed by loud yells, Bella knew she would fine. She felt the ropes tied around her back loosen and a voice whispered, "I'm here lion cub."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back to write the final conclusion chapters that include the actual wedding and a steamy honeymoon. This chapter is kind of short **

**and quick. ****Enjoy!**

It had been months since Bella's ordeal, Renee had comforted her ever since; there was no doubt that Renee would come to her rescue, she was forever in her debt for that. But Renee grew concerned for Bella's well being, she wanted to move her away from Forks, even after those responsible were arrested and had their day in court there was still the chance of something like what happened at the barn happening again.

"Renee, where would we go?" Bella asked one cold night in the living room.

"I know a town where we can go where no one gets in anyone's business. We could even have the wedding there if you'd like."

"I don't know, how far away is it?"

"About 20 miles" Renee said. Bella frowned, "I know you want your friends there. There can be something we could arrange. Or maybe we could just have something small, we could just elope."

"No, I want a big wedding, I want it all, the dresses, guests, catering, everything" Bella said, standing up on her knees on the couch. Renee took her in her arms.

"I'll make sure you get it all, Bells."

Bella began to nibble one of Renee's ears, "I can only imagine what the honeymoon will be like."

"It's going to be magical, it'll be the night where you really give it to me" Bella smiled.

"Give it to you?" Renee questioned.

"Yeah, where you don't hold back."

"Have I ever held back?" asked Renee, recalling the first few nights they shared her bed.

"Okay, maybe I won't hold back then."

This made Renee grin, she could only imagine what her fiancee had in mind; before they could kiss there was a knock at the door, Bella got up to answer it. Alice and Jessica were on the other side looking equally pleased to see her.

"Guys!" Bella exclaimed, "So good to see you!"

"It's been a while, we thought we'd visit, even though it's getting kind of late" Alice explained.

Jessica noticed Renee on the couch, "We weren't interupting anything were we?"

Bella looked back at Renee who was smiling cheekily and then back to her friends, "Uh, no, not at all."

They all sat in the living room and discussed what had happened since the fiasco at the barn, Mike had been let off easier than the rest of the preacher's congragation for the kidnapping but he was under house arrest for a while.

"I still can't believe this happened" said Jessica, "You think you know somebody and they do something so stupid."

"Hey, it's over" Bella said, "I just want to move on from it."

"Are you still having the wedding?" asked Alice.

"Not in Forks, but we might wait before planning until we're settled" said Bella as she held Renee's hand in hers.

Jessica smiled, "You're not going to stay in Forks at all, are you?"

"I think moving is the right thing to do" said Renee, giving them a reassuring look.

"we'll help any way we can" Alice said, she was always good on her word, she had been thinking about the wedding ever since Bella broke the news.

"I know you will" Bella smiled.

After her friends left, Bella recieved a message on her phone, it was from her mother, she finally wanted to talk to her. The next morning, she was dropped off by Renee; Renee told Bella she could wait outside for her but Bella insisted she go back home and wait for her to call, she needed to talk to her parents alone, she knew they had nothing to do with her kidnapping.

She felt like a stranger waiting outside on the steps of the house that was once her home. The door opened and Charlie poked his head out, he missed his daughter, it was easy to tell, he looked like he was going to cry just by looking at her, he led her inside to the kitchen where her mother had made them breakfast.

"How have you been?" she asked as she poured Bella some orange juice.

"Fine. How about you?"

It took a few seconds for her mother to face her, "I've worried about you every day. I felt terrible for throwing you out, I wanted to take back the things I said. Bella, you're still part of this family."

"Oh, Mom" she got out of her chair and hugged her, both shed a few tears. They caught up on what was happening, her mother apologized for not calling, every time she heard her broken voice on her machine she broke down into tears, she was happy her baby was getting married even if it was to an older woman, she just wanted to know for sure she was doing the right thing.

"I love her, you guys. I've never been more sure of anything. I feel like I have a purpose, I don't feel like I'm another insecure teenage girl." Both of her parents hugged her and gave her their blessing. They wanted to do anything they could including helping her move and with the wedding.

**To be continued very soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The wedding day!**

The big day was on its way, Bella was nervous, she could hardly believe how much time had passed; the move with Renee was only slightly challenging, finding the house was the easy part, the realator just so happened to be someone she knew from high school, the packing and sorting was another story. Bella's parents really did do what they could for their grown up daughter, they may have seemed happy for her but she knew deep down her mother would never really approve of Renee being with her.

Alice helped Bella find her dress, she insisted on getting her one that wasn't too flashy but still made a good impression, "I don't know if I like being the center of attention" Bella told her as she was trying on her dress in the store."

"Well, it is your big day" said Alice, looking at Bella in the mirror.

"It's not just my big day" Bella reminded her.

"Well, yes of course."

"Did you see Renee's dress?"

"Yup" Alice said while she adjusted the bottom of Bella's dress.

"How does it look? It's better than mine, right?" she asked worried.

"I'm not saying, you'll just have to wait, besides you should know the tradition" Alice wondered if the same applied for a wedding such as this if either woman saw the dress it would be bad luck, "Why would you worry if yours is better?"

"I don't know, I just think she deserves better" Bella frowned.

"Bella, she married once before, you haven't, she looked great. Now it's your turn" she said, handing her some red roses to pose for pictures.

Meanwhile, Renee was having similar concerns about the nuptials, wondering if they were rushing into it too fast, perhaps hold it off for another couple months. Two of Renee's friends from high school were there to give her the confidence she needed.

"You're worrying way too much about this" her friend Janet said as they were working on the last of the invitations.

"Maybe I am, but I need to think about these things. I just want to know that I'm not pushing her into this."

"She said yes. She adores you" said Renee's friend Gloria.

"But her parents, I'm not sure but I think they'll do something to make sure this day doesn't happen."

"We can always take some precautions" Janet said putting her hands on Renee's shoulders.

"Such as?", Janet gave her a look that seemed diabolical, "Bella wants them both there, they made up, everything is fine between them. She wouldn't just turn them away."

"Still, this must be awkward, you were already married to Charlie and now you're marrying his daughter" Gloria exclaimed; she was stopped by a glare from Janet, telling her to shut it.

"I know how it looks, ok. I mean I can't blame them for hating me, I knew it was strange from the moment our relationship started but I knew I had to be there with her, it just felt right."

"Have you talked to them?" asked Janet.

"I haven't talked to either of them since the day they kicked Bella out."

"Talk to Bella, she'll be honest with you if this is the right time and if those two even try to ruin this for either of you they'll have to deal with me" Janet told her straightly.

Of course Bella had no idea if her parents would sabotage them, it seemed unlikely they would try anything that could potentially embarass her and both of them.

The one thing Bella was considering was maybe having the wedding small and not in a church, but by the time she had these thoughts it was too late and enough money was already being spent.

On the big day she was being driven in a white limo, as if she was being taken to the prom she never had; it stopped in front of the church where her parents were waiting. Charlie opened her door and helped her out; he wanted to give her some last minute fatherly advice, her mother did as well except hers was an attempt to persuade her to change her mind about the nuptials.

"Bella, it's okay if you are having second thoughts. Just remember, if anything about this seems wrong in any way no one will judge you."

Bella was in no mood to back off now, she committed to Renee and this was going to seal that deal, nothing was going to stop her now.

She walked inside, everyone was looking at her from their seats, her stomach was in knots, she was really hoping she wouldn't trip and fall. She kept looking forward and saw Renee, she looked so beautiful, her dress was easily better than hers; the dress wasn't too flashy, just the right look for a woman like her, it showed off her curves in a classy way, when Bella got closer she saw the amount of cleavage exposed.

_"That's for me" _she thought to herself with a smile. She stood next to her, took a deep breath and waited for the priest to proceed.

They spoke their vows, Bella could feel tears forming in the corner of her eyes as Renee promised to cherish her, Alice and Jessica noticed. Saying 'I do' was the biggest relief, it was all almost over and they could move on to the reception.

"I do" Bella said, feeling like she was going to stutter; the two shared a brief, closed mouth kiss and were awarded with applause. Bella's knots were gone and now she had the honeymoon to look forward.

**Honeymoon chapter soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

They were finally alone, their whole lives ahead of them. They were sitting on the hotel bed just staring at each other, still wearing their gowns.

"I always knew I would be invited to your wedding" Renee laughed.

Bella kissed her briefly, "Better than what you expected?"

"A billion times" Renee said, kissing her back, "Let's get a bit more comfortable, shall we?"

Bella helped her out of the beautiful dress as if she was unwrapping a present which in a way she was; Renee was wearing white laced lingerie, Bella touched her panties with her finger tips, enjoying the feeling of the material. Renee gently took off Bella's dress to reveal she was wearing a sexy red thong, she couldn't help but stare and lick her lips. Bella pushed her on to the bed, she planted kisses on her neck, Renee moaned in satisfaction.

"You're so beautiful" Bella sighed, she took off Renee's bra and massaged her breasts with both hands, "I still can't believe all of this, it's all like some dream."

"I hope we never wake up" Renee said, smiling up at her.

"I can't believe how lucky I am" Bella said honestly, "Who would have thought I would end up with the most wonderful person I've known on the entire planet..."

"Oh, Bella, you don't have to..." Renee began.

Bella stopped her from continuing by putting two fingers on her lips, "Wait, let me finish. You were a parent, a best friend and now a lover. You're the love of my life and it is my duty to please you and that's what I will do tonight and continue to do. I've learned so much from you and I plan on learning more. Tonight I want to be special for both of us, both sexually and spiritually."

"Oh, Bella, I love this side of you" Renee said, watching how sensual Bella's facial expression was getting, "I want you."

"Say that again" Bella said, looking seriously into her eyes.

"I want you" Renee repeated.

Bella opened her mouth wide and dove in, clashing with Renee's, their tongues overlapped in each other's mouth with passion and grace. Their breasts bounced on top of each others. Bella grinded against Renee, slapping her wet pussy off of hers. Bella shouted out at the top of her lungs, she couldn't get over just how incredible it felt; sure they had fooled around and sex many times but this time they really were making love.

They began to sweat, Bella's chest glistened, Renee suckled on her breasts, "Oh! Renee! Yes! Yes!"

"I love you! I love you!" Renee moaned as Bella sucked on her large breasts.

"Renee! Renee!" Bella cried out.

"Bella! Bella! My lion cub! My lioness! Suck! Suck my big tits!"

"Spank me! Don't hold back!" Bella shouted; Renee obliged, she gave Bella the painful, open handed spank she wanted. Both continued until they were too exhausted to move, kissing each other softly. Bella sucked on Renee's bottom lip gently and sensually. She caressed one of her breasts while lying on top of her. They both looked into each other's eyes until they fell asleep, knowing their beautiful relationship was only beginning.

**Thank you for reading. I may one day do another story about these two. I'm open to suggestions for ****scenerios.**


End file.
